


I Know that We're Young

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, mentions of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: He knew that he loved him. Loved him like no one else. But that didn't mean he was ready to meet them.Matt knows how important Lance's family is to him, but taking that step would change everything and Matt isn't sure he's ready to face that fear.





	I Know that We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I did another thing! infinitely shorter then the last one but that's because I've got a big project planned! So have something small before I drop the big one!
> 
> Title and inspiration comes from the song House Key by Scott Helman (His music is so good guys)

              The night alone had been rough. Matt wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore, he always had Lance beside him.

              But he had stuck his foot in his mouth.

              Lance had been talking about meeting his parents. They’d been dating a year and Matt had said he wasn’t ready.

              Like he did every time Lance brought it up.

              Lance was getting frustrated. Family meant so much to the younger man and Matt knew that he’d have to meet Lance’s family if he wanted things to work between them. It had been easy in the beginning to not think about it. Lance’s family all lived in Cuba and Lance was the one who visited them. There wasn’t a reason for Matt to worry, but now that Lance’s yearly trip home (outside of Christmas of course) had come around, Matt was panicking.

              Lance had asked Matt to go to Cuba with him. To meet his family. To visit his home.

              Matt had dodged the question.

              Lance had dropped it with a sigh. He was used to the routine by now. If Matt didn’t want to talk about it then no amount of prodding would make him. As much as Lance loved him, Matt knew the man was getting tired of the situation.

              Matt had decided that it was probably time to talk about it all, but his fear and stubbornness had set off a fight instead. He hadn’t used Lance’s insecurities or called him names, but he’d said some not so nice things. Lance hadn’t fought back, hadn’t shouted, or defended himself, just stood there quietly and taken it. He’d stood there and cried as Matt lost his cool. He said nothing when he grabbed his coat and left Matt’s apartment.

              Matt was scared to commit to this wonderful adventure they were on. He was so scared, and he knew that Lance was terrified too. Neither of them had been in a relationship like there’s before, and they both knew that it was as long term as long term got. Matt wanted to dance around the retirement home in Lance’s arms when they ended up there. He wanted to see the smiles that would grace Lance’s face for the rest of their lives and that scared him. He’d never loved anyone as much as he loved Lance.

              Lance hadn’t picked up when Matt had called him. He hadn’t responded to Matt’s texts. He was hurt and angry and Matt knew the only way to fix this was to explain everything. So, he made his way to Lance’s apartment.

              It had started snowing when Matt arrived at Lance’s building. It was late and dark and Matt really just wanted to snuggle up in bed with his boyfriend. In order to do that though, he had to walk up those six flights of stairs and apologize because it really was all his fault.

              The security guard let him in immediately, he was around the building enough for the man to know him by name.

              Matt trudged up the stares with his hands in his coat pockets and his mouth shoved into the bright orange and blue scarf Lance had knit him. He made it to the sixth floor quickly and without running into any of Lance’s neighbours.

              Lance’s apartment was at the very end of the hall, the unit across the hall and the unit directly beside Lance’s were both empty. The landlord had been looking for tenants for a couple weeks now.

              When Matt made it to the door he hesitated. Lance would want to resolve the issue too, he knew it. So why was he hesitating? Why couldn’t he knock on the door? He needed to knock on the door. He needed to talk to Lance. He needed Lance.

              Just as Matt had started pulling his hair in frustration, Lance’s door had opened.

              “I’m glad Derek let me know you were on your way up, you would have pulled all your hair out before you’d knocked.” Lance said flatly.

              His eyes were red, he’d been crying. He’d been crying because of Matt and Matt hadn’t been there for him.

              “Lance? Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

              Lance looked him up and down before answering, “On one condition. You make me hot chocolate just the way I like it and pay me back for the winter snuggles you promised me and never delivered.”

              “Anything.” Matt agreed quickly.

              Lance held the door open, so Matt could enter the small apartment. It was a one-bedroom studio that Lance had all to himself when Matt wasn’t staying over. More often then not Lance would stay at Matt’s place. It was closer to both their jobs and had two bedrooms.

              Lance went and sat on the couch while Matt removed his coat and scarf before heading into the kitchen. Lance had asked for hot chocolate so hot chocolate was what he was going to get. When Matt had finished the hot chocolate, he poured a mug for his boyfriend and walked out into the living room.

              Lance was sitting in the middle of his couch curled up in a knitted blanket the same pattern as the scarf he had made Matt. He was looking out the window at the falling snow and didn’t react when Matt came in. he only moved when Matt moved the hot mug into his line of sight. Lance grabbed the mug and curled further into his blanket cave. Matt sat down on the couch, leaving a foot of space between himself and Lance to allow Lance any space he might need.

              “Alright, what did you want? You sounded rather desperate to talk to me in those voicemails you left.” Lance prodded quietly.

              Matt took a deep breath before he turned to face Lance on the couch, “I don’t want to meet your family.”

              Lance just stared at him.

              “I don’t want to meet your family because that gives what we have a new layer of meaning. It changes what we are and that terrifies me. It terrifies me because I really do want to meet your family and I want to walk into your childhood home as someone you want to bring into your family someday. I want to spend as many days with you as possible and right now that feels like such a nebulous concept. It feels real and overwhelming but at the same time it’s just out of reach enough that it feels like the best dream I’ve ever had. It feels like meeting your family will make that dream a reality and as much as I desperately want that, I’m afraid the bubble is going to burst.

              “The truth is Lance, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to Ikea and pick out furniture and a backsplash! I want to spend way too long bouncing from mattress to mattress until we find one that’s perfect for our bed. I want to fill shelves with all of our books mixed together and wake up in the morning and drink coffee out of one of your ridiculous mugs. I want to adopt a grumpy cat and watch you spoil it rotten. I want to alternate spending Christmas with my family and yours.” Matt paused to catch his breath and looked up at Lance.

              Lance wasn’t looking at him, he was looking deep into the swirling warmth of his hot chocolate. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his lips curled minutely at both sides.

              That little smile bolstered Matt enough to continue, “I want to be the man you come home to after work every night. The man you fall asleep next to and wake up with every morning. I want to be disgustingly domestic with you. I want to build a home with you Lance. I want you and everything that comes with you, and I’m terrified of that. We’re young, this is new for both of us, and I’m scared.

              “I’m sorry for the things I said last night. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to do that, but I did, and you deserve better. So, I’m going to be better, I’m going to communicate what I’m feeling better. Starting with this—”

              Matt pulls a key out of his pocket.

              “This is the other key to my apartment. Shiro has the third for emergency reasons.” He placed it gently on the table in front of a still silent Lance who just stared at it with wide eyes.

              “This key comes with that promise and a question—” he looked Lance in the eye “—I want you to move in with me. Lance, will you come live with me?”

              Lance looked shocked. He schooled his features quickly though and Matt’s heart fell just a little as Lance leaned forward and put his mug on the coffee table.

              Matt wasn’t expecting Lance to launch himself into Matt’s arms with a delighted cry of “Yes!”.

              Lance clung to Matt and began to cry.

              “Lance? Baby why are you crying?” Matt was worried.

              “I’m happy! All I wanted was an apology, but you gave me so much more than that. You actually want to meet my family! You want me to move in with you! This is more than I could have asked for.” Lance blubbered.

              “I’m glad you’re happy, all I want is for you to be happy.” Matt replied softly.

              “I love you.”

              “I love you too Lance.”

              They sit together on the couch in silence for a moment, Lance in Matt’s lap as he sniffles.

              “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Matt asked jokingly.

              “Almost but not quite yet. I want proper cuddles.” Lance replied.

              “Of course.” He said as he slid them both down the couch, so they were laying side by side on the couch. Lance was snuggled into his chest and Matt had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

              They lay like that for hours, quiet as they enjoyed the other’s presence. They might have dozed off for short periods of time, but they did not sleep.

              Lance broke the comfortable silence as the sun broke over the horizon, “Matt? Will you come with me to meet my family?”

              “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This came to me at 3 o'clock this morning and I had to. It is not what I was planning on posting today but we're rolling with it. It's not nearly as angsty, or long, as the last one I wrote.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! leave me a comment and/or a Kudos!


End file.
